


eight moments on earth

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller and Monty have some moments that no one else knows about, from the dropship to Mount Weather to Camp Jaha and Arkadia. Involves a lot of lip-licking. Canon compliant up to the Season 3 premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight moments on earth

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that Nathan Miller was confirmed gay??? How incredible. HOW INCREDIBLE.

1.

Monty liked moonshine.

Monty liked how moonshine made him feel.

Monty liked how Nathan Miller looked across the fire.

They were strangers, mostly. They’d seen each other at dances, at Unity Day celebrations. He saw Miller in Agro Station every now and then but wasn’t entirely sure why, considering he was from Alpha, and he always smiled at Monty when they passed. A knowing sort of smile. But they hardly spoke. The only reason they were sitting around the same campfire now was because Monty was in with Clarke, and Miller was in with Bellamy. And Clarke and Bellamy were being, well, Clarke and Bellamy. The two were off doing God knows what, planning a scouting trip or some bullshit, and Monty was drunk.

He was really, really drunk.

He tipped his cup back and his eyes darted back to Miller. Monty licked his lips. He liked moonshine a lot. Miller’s eyes flickered to Monty’s mouth, and then Miller smirked. He licked his lips, too. He did that a lot, Monty was starting to realize. Or maybe he did it a normal amount of times, but Monty was so focused on Miller’s mouth it just _seemed_ like a lot.

“Alright?” Miller called across the fire.

Monty’s lips puckered slightly. “Yeah.” Where was Jasper? He was supposed to keep him from doing stupid shit like this, embarrassing himself in front of Nathan freaking Miller. The Chief Guard’s son. Annoyingly handsome. Almost disgustingly handsome. Super disgustingly handsome, actually. Even with that awful beanie on his head. “You?”

Miller’s smirk widened. “Yeah,” he answered. He lifted his own cup of moonshine and moved it in a mock-cheers. “It’s strong.”

“Mm-hm.”

“So not only are you a damn engineering prodigy,” Miller said after taking a big sip. “You’re a professional at making moonshine.”

Monty smiled. Jasper needed to get here right now immediately, or Monty was going to do something stupid. “I’m a man of many talents,” Monty said.

Miller licked his lips again. No, he definitely did it a lot. A lot, a lot. Lots of lip licking.

“Prove it,” Miller challenged.

That was how he and Monty ended up against the back wall of the dropship in the dark, away from the fire, away from prying eyes. Miller tasted like moonshine. His hands were large and rough and his lips were chapped from not drinking enough water ever since they landed a few weeks ago. He kissed Monty like he was a man dying of thirst: pinning him against the wall with his hips, cradling the back of his neck with his hands, fingers teasing the ends of his hair.

Neither of them mentioned it in the morning.

* * *

 

2.

Miller fucking hated Mount Weather.

He hated Maya, composed and brilliant. He hated President Wallace, obviously a piece of shit wearing a mask. He hated not _knowing_ things.

Bellamy was gone. Clarke was gone. The Ark was gone. Monty was… gone.

Miller sighed and sunk backwards on the bunk he’d claimed, scrubbing at his face.

Monty… he understood Miller in a way the other delinquents didn’t. Especially now after some time had passed. Miller still wasn’t sure how they’d grown to be so close. Monty could speak with his eyes. With one _look_ he knew what Monty was trying to convey. And he made him laugh. When was the last time Miller really laughed at something? And he was smart. Monty knew a shit-ton about survival.

Monty knew what Miller’s mouth tasted like.

Okay. Fuck.

It was only once. And it was only kissing. A lot of it. With tongue. But whatever, that was forever ago. And they were both drunk on moonshine and the freedom of earth. And Miller didn’t think about it. Often. Or ever. Not at all. Because they were friends now. Right? They were friends. Friends didn’t make out. They weren’t supposed to. And Miller didn’t have too many friends on the ground ever since Bellamy was gone.

And then they took him. They fucking took Monty because he was a goddamn genius. Because he figured out how to broadcast a message. Because he was too damn smart.

And fine, Miller started thinking about it again. Monty’s mouth. He had a nice mouth. _Has_ , he reminded himself bitterly. Monty was still alive. He had to be. Maya wouldn’t lie to them about that, even if Miller didn’t trust her at all. And he had to hope. Fuck, he had to hope. It felt like no one else was.

Miller’s head hurt. Fox sat down on the edge of the Miller’s bed and he cracked his eyes open at her. She was fiddling with the ends of her hair looking nervous. Apprehensive.

“What?” Miller grumbled.

“I’m worried about them, too,” she said. Miller scowled. “Harper’s gone too, Miller. What if they’re dead?”

“They’re not dead,” Miller snapped.

“You don’t know that.” Fox’s eyes started to water. “They’re dead like Roma and Finn and Bellamy and—”

“Shut up,” he muttered. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed beside her. “Roma—that sucked, Fox. She didn’t deserve that. Neither did half the people we lost. But Finn and Bellamy. Harper and…” he trailed off. He couldn’t say his name. “We don’t know that they’re dead. And for fuck’s sake, I can’t be around here giving motivational speeches. That’s Bellamy’s job.” Fox sniffled and Miller nudged her with his elbow.

“I miss them,” Fox said.

 _Me too_ , Miller thought.

Before he could say anything to her, muster up as much Bellamy Blake as he had (and it wasn’t a lot), there was a loud commotion by the door. People were talking loudly, gasping, and almost at once Miller was on his feet. He pressed past the other delinquents to find Jasper helping… no. Miller felt all of the tension leave his body at once. Monty. Monty was here. Monty was alive. Limping, bruised and exhausted, but alive. He was using Jasper like a crutch, slowly moving along, and beside them were Maya and Harper limping together as well.

“President Wallace says to pack,” Jasper called out. The tone of his voice snapped Miller back to reality, caused him to stop staring. “We’re headed home.”

Miller rushed forward to get to Monty’s side and he winced, reaching out and wrapping his free arm around Miller’s side. “You’re okay,” Miller breathed. He just needed to say it. He needed to hear it out loud. “I’ll take him,” Miller said to Jasper, who promptly nodded and let go of his friends to spread the word around the rest of the delinquents. “What the hell happened?” Miller growled, helping Monty back to his bunk to sit down. Monty was still wincing with every step. “What’d they do to you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Monty grit out. Miller helped him down and sat beside him, trying his hardest not to seem worried. Fox had disappeared, probably off to help Harper, and the two were alone by Monty’s bed. “I’m fine,” he added.

“You’re hurt,” Miller snapped back.

“I’m fine,” Monty repeated. With his right hand he gripped the sheets on the mattress below him, and with his left he held Miller’s arm. Neither of them spoke for a minute while Monty adjusted to sitting. “Nate…” he murmured.

Miller tipped his head.

He lied. He thought about Monty’s mouth a lot.

Miller twisted his arm and wrapped it around Monty’s side, tugging him toward him and crushing his lips against Monty’s. Monty gasped into Miller’s mouth. There wasn’t any alcohol this time. Nothing to hide behind. Miller’s hands were frantic, desperate. He’d hoped Monty was alive but he was scared he wasn’t. Miller had lost so many fucking people. And now he was here. Beneath his hands. Curling into his touch. Miller groaned and tugged Monty toward him. He wanted his hands on his skin, not his shirt. His fingers slipped up under the tattered fabric and Monty gasped again. And then he winced.

Miller pulled back at once. His eyes were dark. “You’re in pain,” he said.

Monty grasped at his shirt, his lips still searching for Miller’s. “No.”

“Wasn’t a question.” Miller gave him one last peck before pulling back completely. He looked torn. Upset. “You should be resting,” Miller murmured. Monty nearly pouted. “Lay down,” Miller instructed. “I can pack your things.” Monty licked his lips. So did Miller. Monty smirked. Miller fought the urge to.

* * *

 

3. 

Monty should’ve known it was a lie, that they were sending them home.

They’d drilled into his bones.

The Mountain Men were desperate for fresh air. The delinquents were the only ones that could give that to them.

The pain had been unimaginable. There were no words. Only red, and black. Only a vague thought to hold on, to clench your teeth, hidden behind layers of thick haze. His throat had been raw. His eyes had been bloodshot. And then he thought of Miller. God, Monty was such a freaking idiot. He was on his damn death bed and he was thinking about Miller’s mouth. He licked his lips too much. Way too much! It wasn’t normal. And after they made out by the dropship it was like he was doing it on purpose!

But then Jasper had arrived, had freed them, and Monty didn’t have to _think_ about Miller’s mouth anymore because he was kissing him. They were kissing. And it was good. Excellent kissing. Skilled mouths moving together. But Monty was still in pain then and despite his protests Miller pulled away, ordering him to rest.

Didn’t last long. Because then Cage Wallace, the son of President Wallace, had to go and fuck them all over.

After that was a lot of planning. Monty healed up and worked with a lot of wires. He was acutely aware of how close Miller was to him at practically any given moment. There wasn’t any time for kissing, unfortunately, because Monty thought that might’ve helped the both of them. But more than once Miller’s arm stretched out, blocking Monty from getting hit, getting taken. And Monty saw it in his eyes, the way he wanted to kiss him back.

But there was no time for it.

And then people from the Ark were there. Miller’s _dad_ was there. And then Monty hacked into a system and everyone was dead.

And then it was over.

So, okay, they got home eventually. But not the way Monty had been hoping. Not at all.

Miller joined him in the walk back to Camp Jaha. His heavy eyebrows were together. He was wearing his dad’s guard vest and he looked cute. How unfair was that? That the world had ended and Nathan Miller, who was already by all means too handsome, was able to look _cute_.

“You okay?” he asked.

Monty wasn’t sure how to respond. Jasper had blamed him. _How could you let this happen?_ Jasper was his best friend. And there was something there now. A block. Maya was dead and Monty had a hand in it.

“Sure.”

Miller glanced over his shoulder before knocking his elbow against Monty’s. But he didn’t say anything, because there wasn’t anything to say.

And then Clarke was gone too. And Monty was alone in a random tent that’d been assigned to him.

He crawled into his new bed. His legs were aching. His temples were throbbing. What happened to nights of moonshine and radioactive butterflies? Why couldn’t they go back to that?

There was something that sounded like a knock (though with a tent he couldn’t really tell) and then Miller was there. He ducked his head in before entering completely. Then he sat on the edge of Monty’s bed and kicked his shoes off. He’d taken off the guard vest and changed clothes.

“What are you doing?” Monty asked.

Miller didn’t answer. He just scooted back onto the bed and laid down beside Monty. With a deep breath Monty laid down too, his head against the pillow. He turned to look at Miller. And Miller looked at him.

“Get some sleep,” Miller murmured. Monty’s throat felt thick. “You look like shit. You need it.”

Monty’s lips curled under a power he couldn’t control. “You’re great with words.”

“That’s what they tell me.” Monty’s smirk stretched into a smile and Miller smiled back. “Get some sleep,” he said a touch softer. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Monty’s eyes fluttered shut. “Thanks, Nate,” he exhaled.

And true to his word, Miller was there when he woke a few hours later.

* * *

4. 

Miller hadn’t been called anything other than Miller for months. The only person who _ever_ called him Nate was his dad. But it sounded sweet in Monty’s mouth. Like a goddamn secret. And he liked it too much to tell him to stop. It was only in the little moments that he’d say it. When they were alone.

He liked being called Nate so much that he almost didn’t mind that he and Monty hadn’t kissed since Mount Weather. _Almost_.

That was two months ago.

When they’d first arrived back to Camp Jaha (now Arkadia) it was a struggle. Monty hardly slept, didn’t eat much. No one seemed to notice because Jasper was constantly drunk, constantly fighting, constantly causing trouble. But Miller noticed. Of course Miller fucking noticed. He noticed everything about Monty. Another thing no one seemed to notice was that Miller was hopelessly noticing everything about Monty.

In fact, Bellamy seemed to think Miller was hung up on someone else.

“You had someone, right?” Bellamy asked. Guard training had just ended and they were both sweaty (and sweaty Bellamy is _distracting_ ). “From Agro Station?” Distracted, slightly confused, Miller nodded his head. There was someone once, a boy named Trent. But he was too good. And the day after Miller was arrested for stealing Trent showed up in the Sky Box. He said something how it _wasn’t worth it anymore_. It stung. Miller survived. He always survived.

“How’d you hear that?” Miller asked.

“Raven mentioned it. Trent, something?” Still confused, Miller nodded again. “We haven’t found the remains of the ship,” Bellamy said.

“Might be hundreds of miles away,” Miller said back.

“Could still be out there, though,” Bellamy said. “Your boyfriend.” Miller felt his face get hot. Or maybe it was from the training session. Either way, he didn’t correct Bellamy. He didn’t think it would have made much of a difference.

He really should’ve said something, but Miller wasn’t one with words. And chances were they wouldn’t find Agro Station anyway, so whatever. It was forgotten soon after.

Later that night Monty pulled out two cups. “I haven’t been drinking,” he said. “Not since Jasper started getting wasted every day… but…” Monty looked upset. He was staring at the ground. “I really need a drink, Nate,” he murmured.

Miller took the other cup from him. “Then let’s have a drink,” Miller said.

That’s how they ended up, an hour later, on the floor on Monty’s tent with their backs against the edge of his bed. They were sloppy, their legs tangled together as they sat and laughed. About how normal things used to be on the Ark. About how things were becoming more and more normal here in Arkadia. About those first nights at the dropship.

Monty’s eyes grew dark at the mention of it. “Those were some nice nights,” he murmured.

“When we’d sit around the campfire,” Miller added, remembering the way Monty’s face was lit up by the flames. That stupid cheeky smile of his. “And Bellamy and Clarke would be fussing over each other and pretending that they weren’t.” Monty cracked a smile then. “And sometimes we’d drink moonshine.”

“I only really remember drinking moonshine once,” Monty countered.

Miller smirked. “Me too.”

It was like magnets, the way their lips collided then. Swiftly, without hesitation. Miller tugged Monty onto his lap and Monty’s legs fell around his hips. He lost his hands in Monty’s thick hair, and Monty nipped across Miller’s chin and down his throat, and Miller jerked his hips forward and bit back a moan. And then Monty’s hands were on his chest, creeping up under his shirt, tearing it from Miller’s body. And then Miller did the same to Monty.

And soon they were in Monty’s bed but their shirts, pants, and everything else had all been left on the ground.

* * *

 

5.

Waking up next to Nathan Miller’s naked body was an experience Monty never wanted to forget.

For someone who pretended like he was angry all of the time, it was amazing to see him cuddled to Monty’s side just short of being clingy. He was buried against Monty’s neck, his warm breath fanning Monty’s collarbone, and Miller’s arm was draped over Monty’s stomach.

When Monty shifted (he shouldn’t have even _breathed_ because crap he could’ve stayed there forever) Miller groaned a little. He blinked a few times before suckling across Monty’s neck.

“Good morning to you too,” Monty teased.

Miller laughed against his throat. “Back to sleep,” he nearly ordered.

But Monty couldn’t close his eyes. It felt perfect. Too perfect. And Monty didn’t think he deserved perfect things. “Nate,” he murmured. Miller hummed in response, still nestled into Monty’s neck. “Should we…” he trailed off. There was uncertainty in his voice and Miller must’ve heard it immediately. He pulled back and pushed himself up to look Monty in the eye. “Should we pretend this didn’t happen?” Monty finally asked.

Miller’s eyes were dark. “Why the hell would I want to do that?” Monty wasn’t sure, but there must’ve been a reason. Their friends would judge them. Or he was broken. Or something. But looking at Miller, nothing was coming to mind. He looked unsure of himself then and Monty couldn’t remember a time in which he’d ever seen Nathan Miller look so uncertain. “Do _you_ want to pretend like this didn’t happen?”

“No,” Monty said quickly. Because he didn’t.

Half of Miller’s mouth cocked in a smile. “Well, okay.” He flopped back down beside Monty and tugged him close before nestling into his neck again. “Then back to sleep,” he ordered again. Monty smiled, nodded his head, and let his eyes fall shut.

* * *

 

6.

Miller kind of liked sneaking around.

He kind of liked it a lot.

Neither of them were ready to tell their friends about whatever the hell they were doing (which, just to be clear, was sex. A lot of it. All the time. It was great.) because everyone else was so fucked up and ruined it felt like a smack in the face to tell them that they were happy. Raven had pushed Wick away and he stayed away, and Bellamy pretended he wasn’t missing Clarke and instead got a girlfriend that didn’t always feel like a real thing, and Jasper was _always_ a wreck. So they didn’t tell anyone.

But Miller always snuck into Monty’s tent late at night, and they were healing together. Because fuck that other bullshit. Miller was done with pain and suffering. He wanted Monty. And thank fuck, Monty wanted him.

Also, just to be clear, it was more than sex. Miller loved listening to Monty talk. He didn’t understand half of the engineering bullshit that came out of his mouth, but he listened. And whenever Monty asked for suggestions Miller tried to give them to him. Monty also talked about Jasper a lot. Or about Agro Station maybe still being out there. Or just about the earth. Because the earth was so damn beautiful. And Miller would always listen.

But, yeah, sex was a big thing too. Kissing down chests while undoing buttoned shirts, biting lips to keep from groaning, needy hands.

Like now, tucked away in one of the dark hallways waiting for Bellamy to get the mission to Sector 7 approved. Monty’s hands were under Miller’s shirt and Miller was nipping at that spot on his throat when they heard Bellamy shouting for them. After another quick kiss they went to find their friends.

Sometimes when they did runs like this, everyone crowded into the back of a jeep, Miller could pretend things were alright. With music playing, with everyone singing along, things were alright.

_Why can’t I get just one kiss? Why can’t I get just one kiss?_

They were on earth. They were still alive. Sure, Clarke was gone. And a shit-ton of people were dead. But they were still alive. On earth! They’d survived space, Grounders, Mountain Men trying to drain them. Sky People were unstoppable.

 _But something won’t let me make love to you_ …

That was when the radio picked up a signal. Farm Station. Agro Station. Monty was from Agro station – his parents could be there. Miller was distracted. Four months? How had they survived for four months inside of Ice Nation territory?

“The Chanellor’s not from Farm Station,” Bellamy said. “Monty is.” He looked toward Miller, nodding his head once. “So is Miller’s boyfriend.” Miller blinked, processing the words. Trying to understand what they meant, where they were coming from. He didn’t have a boyfriend from Agro – unless Bellamy was talking about Monty? But then that conversation from about a month ago surfaced in his brain. Miller really should’ve learned to use his words. It’s your call,” Bellamy said.

And so into Azgeda territory they went. Miller could feel Monty’s eyes on him the entire time.

* * *

 

7.

They didn’t get a chance to talk about it until days later. Miller had tried pulling Monty aside but there wasn’t time. Jasper’s throat had been cut and Kane was on his way and everyone was frantic, rushing around and trying to solve a problem that was completely unsolvable.

And then Clarke wasn’t just missing, she was being hunted. And then they found her. And seriously, everything was messy.

Monty was tired. He hadn’t really slept in days, worried about Clarke (who was in medical for what seemed like an indefinite amount of time) and about Bellamy who hadn’t looked so stressed in months and about his _parents_ who could still be out there.

When he finally returned to Arkadia, ready to curl into his bed and fall asleep, he pushed open his tent to find Miller sitting on his bed.

Miller leapt to his feet at once and Monty lingered in the doorway. Just watching him. He looked stressed and tired just like Monty felt. Miller opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” Monty said.

His words hung in the air and Miller shook his head quickly. “I don’t. Unless we’re counting you.”

“Bellamy said—”

“Bellamy was mistaken.”

“You didn’t correct him,” Monty pressed on. Monty entered his tent then and kicked off his shoes. He didn’t want to fight with Nate. And he _really_ didn’t want Nate to have a boyfriend other than Monty. “I can’t stop thinking about that night. At the dropship.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend from Agro,” Miller said. “Again, unless we’re counting you. And I didn’t have one that night either.” Monty shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to a nearby chair. “There was someone. Before I was arrested. But he bailed the second I was in the Sky Box. I haven’t even thought about him in months. Bellamy heard something from Raven and mentioned it a while back.”

Monty turned to him again. “But you didn’t correct him,” Monty said again.

“I didn’t see the point,” Miller admitted. “Because I thought Agro was gone anyway. And there was you.” Monty looked down at the ground again and Miller shifted on his feet. “I should’ve said something to Bellamy,” Miller murmured. “Okay?”

Monty looked up again and met Miller’s eyes. “Is that an apology?” he asked.

Miller tipped his head forward. “Yeah.”

Monty took a step toward him. “Then say sorry,” Monty said. It could be that simple if they let it. _Say sorry and we’re fine. And then we can tell our friends. And we can stop sneaking around. Because while it’s fun and I love it, I also kind of hate it. And I need you now. Because things are about to get a whole lot messier, a whole lot worse. We’re about to be fighting a war and I want to go into it with you_. Miller was watching him curiously. “Say it, Nate.”

“Monty…” he trailed off as Monty took another step closer. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.” Monty nodded. Miller licked his lips and Monty’s eyes darted down to watch. That was how this started. With Miller and his stupid lip-licking. Lips that Monty had kissed a hundred times now, that he wanted to keep kissing. “I want you,” Miller murmured. “No one else.”

“Then we’re on the same page,” Monty said. He took another step toward Miller and now they were close enough that Monty could reach out. And he did, circling his fingers through Miller’s belt loops and tugging him toward him. “We’re about to fight a war,” Monty murmured. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Won’t be the first,” Miller muttered.

“And my parents,” Monty carried on. “They could still be out there.”

“Then we’ll find them,” Miller promised. “We’ll fight another pointless war and we’ll find your parents and we’ll be fine,” he said. _We’ll be together_ , Monty thought.

“God, I love you.”

The words were out before Monty could stop them. And the way Miller’s face shifted then, the way it looked lighter, Monty couldn’t even regret it. Miller tugged him toward him and tipped Monty’s chin back so he could kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him.

“Shut up,” Miller murmured against his mouth. Monty laughed before kissing his boyfriend another time.

* * *

 

8.

Later that night, curled in Monty’s bed (Jesus, Miller should really just move in with him – his dad mentioned how he’s never home anyway) with Monty nearly asleep, Miller cleared his throat.

“If it wasn’t, eh, clear,” Miller murmured. “I feel the same. About you.”

Monty’s eyes were practically sparkling. “And how’s that?”

Miller licked his lips, grinning when Monty’s gaze followed the motion. “I love you,” Miller told him.

“Oh, yeah,” Monty nodded. He grinned back. Miller couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes when Monty said, “That was clear.”

So, okay, fuck. They were going to war with the Ice Nation. And there were a million other things to think about, like how broken all of their friends were, or finding Agro Station and the survivors.

But at least they were doing it together.

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm in love with these two nerds and Nathan Miller is confirmed GAY so get ready for more gay because IT'S COMING I'M WRITING IT. I wanted to play with the idea of Miller's boyfriend so that's kind of mentioned (and this isn't how I think canon will actually work out, unfortunately, but this is my world I can do what I want) and confronted in a new way. I just love these dweebs. Miller's an interesting character to write because he's clearly huffy and grumpy but at the same time he's smiley around Monty, and that scene in the premiere with the car when he's playing around and singing just shows a whole other side to him, so I wanted to work with that a little. Let me know how I did? Love y'all, Minty will be canon soon!


End file.
